Lessie Sagese
Lessie Sagase ''' to dziewczynka, która jest z pochodzenia Włoszką, ale przez ciągłe problemy w pracy jej taty często się przeprowadzała. Aktualnie mieszka w Danville tuż obok domu Flynn Fletcher'ów. Nie przepada za swoim nazwiskiem, ponieważ często inni nazywali ją "Kiełbaską." '''Wygląd Lessie jest średniego wzrostu i jak na 12 latkę przystało szczupłą z jasną cerą. Włosy ma ciemno brązowe z ombre koloru złocistego. Jej długa kręcona grzywka układa się w przedziałek tak,że końcówki się podkręcają. Ma drobny nosek podobnie jak jej mama i piękne zielone oczy, które ma po swojej babci.Na głowie nosi opaskę w przekrzywione paski w kolorze morskim i turkusowym. Jej koszulka jest na krótki rękaw i ma te same kolory co opaska. Wcześniej nosiła długie dresy w kolorze szarym, ale po poznaniu miłych sąsiadów w Danville postanowiła,że będzie chodzić w ciemno granatowych spodenkach podobnych do Fineasza. Nosi białe skarpetki i turkusowe buty podobne do Izabeli, ale z tą różnicą,że są prawie jak convery. Jeśli chodzi o akcesoria typu naszyjniki czy bransoletki to nie chodzi w nich prawie wcale. Spódniczek nie lubi, bo ma z nimi złe wspomnienia i od tamtej pory zaczęła chodzić w spodniach. Charakter Lessie poznając kogoś nowego bywa przez jakiś czas nieśmiałą osóbką. Potrzebuje trochę czasu na poznanie danej osoby. Bywa małomówna,ale po jakimś czasie potrafi się otworzyć i być rozgadaną dziewczynką. Nie chętnie się zaprzyjaźnia, bo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego,że gdy to zrobi to okaże się,że wraz z rodziną po raz kolejny musi się przeprowadzić przez problemy ojca. Miała już taką sytuacje, gdzie poznała fajne osoby i się z nimi związała,a po kilku miesiącach musiała się z nimi roztać.Bolało ją to,ale cóż życie nie jest proste. Lessie z pozoru wygląda na osobę,która nie potrafiłaby odmówić,czy się obronić,ale jest inaczej. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem uczyła się różnych stylów walki po trochu, wolała takie rzeczy, niż zabawa lalkami. Jest chłopczycą i czasem trochę buntownicza. Stara się być dla każdego miła i pomocna choć nie zawsze bywa uśmiechnięta, a zwłaszcza wtedy gdy są przeprowadzki i nie może mieć przyjaciół. Po tym jak przeprowadziła się do Danville i poznała Fineasza, Ferba i resztę ich paczki zaczęła częściej być uśmiechnięta i wesoła mając nadzieje w duchu, że zostanie tu już na zawsze. Jest ona ciekawska i przyjacielska, ale potrafi być dla kogoś wredna, a zwłaszcza na Buforda. Bywa,że jest czasem zamyślona i bardzo uparta,ale mimo to jest lojalną i pogodną osobą. Lessie jak na swój wiek jest bardzo mądra i sprytna. Często ma sporo kreatywnych i szalonych pomysłów. Jest wrażliwa na krzywdę innych, a najbardziej na zwierzęta. W razie niebezpieczeństwa zawsze pomoże w końcu jest odważna i wydaje jej się,że niczego się nie boi. Zawsze się o innych troszczy, a zwłaszcza o najbliższych.Zawsze uparcie chce zostać przy swoim zdaniu, więc czasem ciężko ją do czegoś przekonać. Lubi gdy wokół jest zabawnie i coś się dzieje. Sprawność fizyczna Lessie potrafi szybko biegać,ale woli jeździć na rowerze robiąc przy tym jakieś triki. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym zawsze był W-F. Nigdy nienawidziła siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić tak jak to mają inni. Wolała grać w gry zespołowe,niż być na siłowni. Jak na razie ani razu nie wzięła nie przygotowania z WF i do tej pory nie była chora jedynie bywała przeziębiona,ale mimo tego ćwiczyła. 'Historia' 'Umiejętności' 'Relacje' ''Malvina Sagese Lessie bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Jest dla niej miła i bardzo pomocna. Nienawidzi gdy od niej dowiaduję się jako ostatnia przykrych rzeczy. Wtedy na parę tygodni jest obrażona, zła i nic jej nie pasuję. Zawsze stara się wspierać mamę w trudnych sytuajach, nie zawsze zrozumiałych dla niej. Bywają czasem kłótnie, ale szybko się po nich godzą chociaż Lessie jest ciężko przyznać,że mama miała racje. Bruno Sagese Rzadko go widuję, gdyż non stop jest w pracy i wraca późnym wieczorem. Kiedyś go bardzo kochała i spędzała z nim całe dnie, a teraz gdy jest tak zapracowany to nie rozmawia za często z nim. Szczerze mówiąc Lessie nie przepada za swoim ojcem za to co zrobił choć częściowo nie była to jego wina. Do tej pory ciężko jej wybaczyć ojcu, za to, że przez jego prace musiała pożegnać się z pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, na których jej zależało. Kerlie Gdy dostała wiewiórkę to bardzo szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Po przeprowadzce do Danville ojciec podarował Lessie to zwierzątko. Długo myślała nad jej imieniem. Często się z nią bawi i dobrze się nią opiekuję. Rozumieją się bez problemu. Gdy Lessie jest smutna to Kerlie od razu podchodzi do niej próbując ją pocieszyć przytulając się do jej policzka lub bawiąc się w jej włosach co zawsze jest zabawne i skuteczne. Wiewiórka uwielbia siedzieć we włosach dziewczynki i spać z nią w łóżku. Kerlie jest brązowo rudą wiewiórką z grzyweczką padającą prawie,że na oko. Jest miła i pomocna oraz troskliwa. Jej właściciele nie mają pojęcia,że jest Tajną Agentką. Fineasz Flynn Lubi chłopaka. Jest dla niej miły i bardzo pomocny. Lessie podoba się jej to, że chłopak zawsze jest optymistą i sama chciałby patrzeć na świat w taki sposób jak on, ale jest inaczej, gdyż patrzy na świat neutralnie choć czasem bywa,że optymistycznie nie wiedząc zbytnio o tym. Lubi przychodzić do Fineasza i jego brata, by pobawić się z nimi. Często z nim rozmawia i stara się pomóc Izie go zdobyć i wyjaśnić chłopakowi,że nieświadomie kocha czarnowłosą przyjaciółkę. Choć na początku było to dla Lessie trudne, bo sama się w nim zauroczyła, ale to tylko przez pewien czas, bo traktuje go jak brata. Lubi czochrać chłopakowi włosy,a on jej. Ferb Fletcher Mimo, iż chłopak rzadko się odzywa to go polubiła i nie przeszkadza jej ta cisza z jego strony. Zawsze stara się pomóc, gdy tego potrzebuje chociaż nic nie mówi. Lessie potrafi stwierdzić kiedy chłopakowi coś dolega, mimo iż on cały czas ma obojętną minę. Dobrze się czuję w jego towarzystwie, ale nie traktuje go jak brata jak to jest z Fineaszem. Są po prostu bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Na początku nie przepadały za sobą. Rywalizowały ze sobą o Fineasza, ale gdy Lessie zrozumiała, że poprostu się zauroczyła tylko dlatego, że o bardzo podziwia postanowiła się pogodzić z Izą i jej pomagać. Szybko stały się przyjaciółkami. Zawsze mogły na siebie liczyć. Izabela nawet namawiała Lessie by wstąpiła do Ogników, ale brązowowłosa jak na razie nie chciała. Izabela stara się znaleźć dla Lessie chłopaka, który mógłby wpaść jej w oko. Za to Lessie słysząc o takim temacie odpowiada z sarkazmem lub ironią albo i nawet się z tego śmieje. '''Inne informacje ' *Gdy nie umie w nocy zasnąć to lubi patrzeć w gwiazdy i księżyc, gdy są widoczne na niebie. *Kocha zwierzęta i zabawę z nimi. *Bardzo często słucha muzyki na słuchawkach tańcząc przy tym i udając,że śpiewa przed publicznością. *Lubi wymyślać piosenki, grać na swojej gitarze i robić zdjęcia. Wystąpienia Zwariowane przygody Lessie * Po raz kolejny wszystko jest nowe / Po raz kolejny wszystko jest nowe - Z perspektywy Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie